Peculiar Couple
by Lingerer
Summary: {AU} Now, there was only one word that described the couple.


**Now, as I have said in my other new oneshot, it is the same here.**

**I said the ownership of the Pokemon in the other fanfic. Check it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Peculiar Couple**

* * *

He was such a peculiar boy.

She had first seen him during one of her occasional visits to the hospital, where she would voluntarily help out. His lush green hair would always wave when he cheerfully greeted her. Though he was extremely sickly, he always had this bright smile that seemed to shine like a sun. His body was fragile, yet his heart was stronger than anyone.

At first merely an attraction to his handsome features, she began to spend times with him. He told her times when his region was at danger, and he told tales of a couple that singlehandedly solved the problem. He added – that he had helped them out. Whenever his tales would end, he would smile at her with his calm, yet bright smile. That always increased her heartbeat to an extra beat.

Her trip to the hospital now became something of daily. She always wanted to see his bright smile, and hear his stories repeatedly, just for the sake of hearing his clear voice. After realizing her intentions of her frequent trip to the hospital, her prestigious family began to oppose her trip. They wouldn't allow such _commoner _to be friendly with her.

Despite the opposition, she still visited the boy. After visits and visits, she began to feel herself attached to him – not literally, of course. She began to feel that it wasn't just merely an attraction anymore, but something bigger. Soon, every of her thoughts were replaced by the emerald-haired boy.

Then he suddenly disappeared.

At first, she panicked. He seemed too frail to move, even to breathe somewhere unfamiliar. Then one big fear enveloped her. There was a possibility of his _death_. That thought alone almost broke her down into tears. Thankfully, someone had told her that he had to move to a village where he would recuperate.

She continued to voluntarily help out the hospital, if he might come back. Every time she would enter his earlier room to clean it, his warm smile that welcomed her was no longer there, only the cold solitude filled the room.

Without him, it just wasn't the same anymore.

As day, weeks, and years passed, her longing for the boy grew bigger and bigger.

Finally, she decided to look for him.

She simply packed her bag, and went on her journey. She refused support from her wealthy family, however, so that she may be independent from them once and for all. As she traveled across places with her feline partner, her only thoughts were focused on that boy.

Her mind was filled with the green-haired boy.

Everyone she had known had called her peculiar.

**…**

She was such a peculiar girl.

He had first met her when they ran into each other in the hospital lobby. Unfortunately, he was carrying a green liquid-based medicine, which he was consuming as he went. All of the green medicine had spilled unto him, which perfectly blended into his emerald hair. His face also turned green – literally – and it perfectly looked as if a cranberry bush was replaced for a head. At first, he was embarrassed to the point of death.

Next, he was thanksgiving to the point of death.

She had volunteered to help him out, and soon helped him in every aspect. She had also become his listening partner, friend, benefactor, and practically everything. It was as if he couldn't live without her.

Every time she couldn't visit, his body – specifically his heart – hurt. At first, he thought it would be the medication. Soon he realized something hollow made its gap in his heart. This thought sparked in his mind.

He couldn't live without her.

Fortunately, she began to visit him more often. He felt calm around her presence; without it, he felt he would go on an outrage. He also felt something boiled within him; he just knew it. His face would be red-hot every time she would gently smile at him. His heart would always beat faster when he heard her quiet giggle.

It was like as if she was his personal stimulant.

Unfortunately, his body soon worsened even more than before. As a result, his parents had sent him off to a quiet, serene town, where the nature was untouched. He began to recuperate there, and he felt his body renewing again.

However, his heart felt empty.

As he quietly lay on his bed, waiting for another day to pass, he would always think about that brunette. That quiet, gentle, and graceful brunette always filled his mind. Though his body was on the quiet town, his heart was still on the hospital – the place where they would meet together.

Sometimes, he wished she would just visit this town.

Too bad it was in the middle of _nowhere_.

Everyone he had known had called him peculiar.

**…**

After finally searching regions after regions, she finally found the secluded village, where its nature was untouched. Like its description, it looked like it could cure anyone upon entrance. He was surely in this village!

She began to go from houses to houses, asking for the green-haired boy. Sadly, no one knew of such person within the village. Disheartened, she momentarily paused with the search, and decided to try again tomorrow. So, she just decided to rent a room at the local inn.

Upon entrance to the inn, she immediately requested for any free room. After a daily journey, she would always stink up, something she felt disgusted about. She decided she would have to wash up – though the local inn wasn't really trusted to her.

After receiving the key, she entered the designated room. Matching the theme of the village, the room was decorated with flowers and plants. Satisfied with her room, she just lazily flopped down to the cushy sofa. Completely fatigued by her journey, she immediately fell into a soft slumber.

**…**

He would always start his day with a dose of medicine. Then he would have a scheduled walk around the flower fields. From then on, he was free to do whatever he wanted. The boy would spend most of his time thinking about the girl.

Once the walk had ended, the boy traveled back to the village. The boy finally entered the inn once again, seeing that his medication would be ready about this time. He went to his room, where the medication would be at. Seeing the object laying on his table, he instantly consumed the medicine.

Seeing that it was getting dark, the boy just decided to take a long bath, as warm water always improved his body's condition. So he went to the Japanese bathhouse, where he would go ahead to relax in the warm water. However, one of the noticeable features in the bathhouse always alerted him.

It was a _mixed-gender_ bath.

Though this town was lacking of women, there were still some who had lusted after him. But he shrugged it off as usual, and proceeded to enter the bath with proper clothing. Surely no one would go to the bathhouse at this time around, right?

**…**

The girl woke up with a startled cry. She had once again dreamt of the tragic death of the boy. Right before her eyes, the boy had fallen into an eternal slumber. Shaking her head to remove such thought, she had gotten wide awake. Seeing the sky was pitch-black, she just decided to take a bath and go back to sleep.

The warm bath would ease her fatigue greatly, she thought. She trudged to the bathhouse within the inn, her eyes ordering her to fall asleep on the spot. However, she continued on, forcing herself to the building. Once she had arrived at the female's section of the bathhouse, she immediately got ready for the bath.

Alas, she had not noticed the mixed-gender sign.

Since the bathhouse was Japanese-oriented, the bath was roomier than she had expected. With a sigh of relief, she dipped herself to the warm water, relaxing almost immediately as the liquid touched her body. The heated rocks alleviated her sore muscles upon touch, satisfying her in the process. Her mouth curved into a gentle smile.

This however, went back down when she noticed a presence other than herself.

However, due to the steam rising from the warm bath, she couldn't see two feet front of her. Slowly and warily, she moved around the bath, her hands reached out to make contact with anything.

And she did make a contact, but into a familiar feeling of a flesh.

Then she proceeded to look up.

**…**

The boy had fallen asleep in the bath. Sure, it could be dangerous, but the euphoria had overcome the other thoughts he had. As he dreamt, he would always think of that girl, who had always helped him out in the time of need.

He slept peacefully until something woke him up.

He slowly woke up, his vision blurry from the sleep and the steam. To clear it, he rubbed on both of his eyes. As the vision began to clear up, a familiar face began to show.

It was the_ girl_ in his dreams.

Thinking this is just a dream, he shook his head as hard as he could. But the harder he shook, the clearer she was becoming.

**…**

It was that boy! After a long, hard search, she had finally found the person she was looking for all along. Then she glanced down, and realized a huge error. Now there was another problem.

Both of them were _naked_. Well, almost.

It was grace that the bathhouse had granted them bathrobes.

Before the steam cleared up, both teens went back to their respective sides, face flushed beet-red. A moment later – after both came out of the bathhouse in yukatas – they silently walked besides each other towards the inn. Not a word or even a squeak was heard from both. Before they went inside their respective rooms, however, they paused.

"So…" Both of them started together.

"Are you the person I've been thinking about?"

And they both knew – it was the person.

**…**

"So, Dad; that's how you met mum," A child asked, his inherited green hair proving his point – the point that the two teens have married together. The emerald-haired man straddled his child closer to him.

"Yeah…" His lips curved into a gentle smile once the memory came back to him.

"Wally, it's time for dinner." His wife called out. Picking up the child, he responded back.

"Going, Aqua." And their usual dinner would start.

The teens that have been separated, was never separated at all. But instead, their hearts had connected together long time ago. Now, the bond had gotten stronger. And they would never part from each other again, both physically and mentally.

But one got to admit, they are such a peculiar couple, for two peculiar sides have joined.

For everyone had said so.

* * *

**YAYY WALLY**

**HE IS MY FAV NOT DEXHOLDER PERSON**

**AND SINCE HE SEEMED LONELY, I PAIRED HIM WITH MY OC**

**DONT FLAME ME**

**THEY LOOK CUTE**

**STAHP**

**NO **

**STAHP**


End file.
